1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for precision hair cutting which employs a vacuum suction force. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which securely holds a pair of scissors in a position parallel to the head in the area to be cut and at a predetermined distance away from the head.
2. Prior Art
The art of haircutting is well known. It is generally accepted that it requires training and skill in order to provide a individual with a precision hair cut wherein all the hairs on the head are the same length from the scalp. A prior art Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,562 to Alevras, provides a means for the average individual to give a uniform haircut. The Alevras patent employs vacuum action to pull the hair into a elongated tube having a pair of cutting slots along its length. The tips of a pair of scissors are inserted into one of the slots in order to cut the hair. However, the scissors must be held in exactly the same position and angle each time in order to deliver a precision hair cut. The choice of hair length is limited by the number of cutting slots in the Alevras device, and is generally not desirable for the longer hair styles. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides a device for precision hair cutting which employs vacuum suction to draw the hair into the device. The present invention does not require any particular skill or training and therefore can be used by the average individual. The present invention is provided with a means to securely hold the scissors in a position parallel to the head and at a predetermined distance from the head. The present invention also includes a tube attachment which can be of variable length to allow a large range of hair length choices.
The present invention comprises a hollow cylindrical main housing which is threaded at its upper end to receive a vacuum hose. The main housing includes an oval rubber scissor support which is slotted in order to receive the cutting portion of a pair of scissors. The rubber support is inserted into a support housing which extends outwardly from one side of the main housing. An annular scissor guide extends outwardly from a side of the main housing opposite from the support housing. The tips of the scissors are received in the scissors guide to move freely therein. The guide provides additional support and stability for the scissors.
The present invention also includes a cylindrical attachment or tube whose length can vary and which is inserted into the lower end of the main housing. The attachment is open at its lower end and is provided with a disc having a cut-out slot at its upper end. The cut-out slot lies underneath and parallel to the scissors.
The present invention is placed against the head and hair is drawn up through the open bottom end of the attachment by means of a vacuum source. The operator then cuts the hair with the scissors. The device of the present invention is moved systematically over the entire head until a uniform cut is achieved.